1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jerking-initiated switch, more particularly to a jerking-initiated switch having an electrically conductive ball rollable within an insulating frame to engage or disengage from two pairs of electric contact terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional jerking-initiated switch 100 is shown to include an insulating housing 101, an electrically conductive ball 102, four contact terminals 103, and a plug 104. In assembly, the ball 102 is received in the housing 101, and an access opening of the housing 101 is closed by the plug 104. Tapered contact ends 1031 of the contact terminals 103 are inserted into the housing 101 through four through holes 1041 in the plug 104 by using a tool (not shown). By contacting the ball 102 with the contact ends 1031 of two of the terminals 103, the electric contact between the terminals 103 can be established. However, since the terminals 103 are mounted on the plug 104 and are disposed in a suspended state, the operation of the tool for assembling the terminals 103 must be precise so as to align the contact ends 1031 with one another. Moreover, as the terminals 103 are not firmly secured in the plug 104, sensitivity of the switch 100 is unsteady.
The switch 100 can be mounted on a substrate 105 in an upright state shown in FIG. 2. The switch 100 can also be mounted under the substrate 105 by bending the terminals 103 such that an included angle (θ) is formed between the housing 101 and the substrate 105. The angle (θ) is liable to be changed by an external force to result in failure of the switch 100.